


Victorian gentlemen thieves

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Waistcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Arthur’s neat and respectable presentation, he’s the one with the terrible and scandalous vices, not the more foppish Eames. Sometimes he likes to commit sodomy with the lamps still on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian gentlemen thieves




End file.
